Cheers to the teenage years!
by princessamegara
Summary: A Disney High School story featuring MOST of your favorite Disney characters! *HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH "MEGARA'S STORY"*
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Main Character Intro.

Girls :

**Snow White - **This girl is as sweet as a pea and as beautiful as snow! She is known for her love of animals and nature and her beautiful singing voice. Some people think her high pitched voice is annoying, but once you get to know her, you'll love her! Her friends call her Snow btw.

**Cinderella **- Cinderella is a beautiful strawberry blonde with blue eyes. She is best friends with Snow White and is known for her unusual cleaning habits. That's probably because she slaves away all day to her bitchy sisters of step!

**Aurora - **A lovely thing to look at, but an ugly thing to get to know. Aurora is the head cheerleader and the meanest girl in school. She is known for being lazy and always dosing off in class! Which is why people call her "Sleeping Beauty", more like "Sleeping Bitchy!"

**Ariel - **With her unnatural looking red hair and beautiful singing voice, Ariel is the whole package! She is pretty, sweet, and popular, but clueless about the world. If you see her brushing her hair with a fork, don't tell her it's a fork because to her, it's a BRUSH!

**Belle - **With her glasses and love for reading, you would think Belle is a nerd. Uh. She is not! When you take those glasses off and let her hair loose, Belle is the prettiest girl in the world. She is spunky and VERY smart!

**Jasmine - **The most popular girl in school. She is BEAUTIFUL, sexy, and sweet. Once you meet Jasmine, she will show you a whole NEW world.

**Mulan - **A tough asian with a lot of attitude and pride, Mulan is the only girl on Walt Disney High's football team. She is also dating Shang, who is also on the football team.

**Rapunzel **- A girl with HUGE green eyes and long, golden blonde hair, Rapunzel is as innocent as a baby bunny. Her best friends are Ariel and Belle!

**Megara - **Sarcastic, witty, and pretty, Meg is a rebel beauty. She _is_ beautiful, but her attitude makes some people think otherwise. But, once you get to know this girl, she is as kind as a white rose. She is aware of the massive crush that Hercules has on her, but she could care less because at the moment, she despises guys. She is also best friends with Esmerelda. What a dish, what a doll!

**Esmerelda - **A beautiful seductive young woman. With her dark tan skin, green eyes, and curly raven black hair, Esmerelda is an exotic beauty who likes to dance! Everyone thinks she is a slut, but that's not true at all!

Guys :

**Princeton - **A freshmen with brown hair, Princeton is the boyfriend of the lovely Snow White.

**Charming - **Best friends with Princeton, he is Cinderella's crush.

**Phillip - **The biggest douche in school besides Gaston, Phillip is the main pimp of Aurora.

**Eric - **He is handsome and hot, and lives by the beach. Ariel has a major crush on Eric, but SHHHHH, don't tell anyone! Okay?

**Adam - **Handsome, but quiet. Adam is a strange boy with a bad temper! Don't talk to him or you will get yelled at! Will anyone be able to change his ways?!

**Aladdin - **A nice boy who lives in the slums. Aladdin is in love with Jasmine.

**Shang - **The boyfriend of Mulan. Shang is the captain of the football team and WILL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!

**Flynn Rider - **A huge rebel and thief, if your stuff goes missing, it's Flynn's fault!

**Hercules - **Have you seen this guy's abs?! If you do, you will never take your eyes off of them. He has amazing strength that he is a little too cocky about sometimes and a muscular body, but once you get to know him he has a soft heart! He has a big crush on Megara, but that chick won't give him the time of day. What is her deal?! Poor Herc is too shy to even look at her!

**Phoebus - **This guy is the best friend of Hercules. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a thing for Esmerelda, but is too shy to tell her. How cute!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Snow White woke up to the sound of birds chirping out her window. She smiled, got up and opened the window. She began to sing with the birds, as they flew around her, chirping along with her. "Snow White!" She heard her stepmother yell her name from downstairs. Snow White stopped singing with the birds and shut the window tightly.

Snow's father had died in a car accident when she was very young, so her stepmother took care of her until then on. As Snow White grew up, her stepmother began to grow jealous of her beauty, and has loathed poor little Snow White for as long as she could remember.

Snow White gasped at the yelling voice, and shuffled through her closet to get dressed. She put on a blue blouse with red sleeves, a yellow skirt, and red Converse. She combed her black bob and stuck in her signature red bow. She admired herself in the mirror, and hurried downstairs so her boyfriend, Princeton, could take her to Walt Disney High for school.

"Here is your lunch." Her stepmother said, throwing a small brown paper bag at the fragile girl. Snow White glared at her stepmother and picked the brown bag off of the floor. She looked inside and saw a pack of sunflower seeds, a sandwhich, and a red apple.

Snow White heard Princeton's car horn from outside, and she waved to her stepmother, who didn't wave back. She climbed into the passenger's seat, kissed Princeton, and giggled in joy because she was very excited to see her best friend, Cinderella.

Cinderella smiled when she saw Snow White and Princeton pull up in the school parking lot. She was driving her stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella to school. "Cinderella! Go faster!" "Cinderella, I don't want to be late!" They shouted at her. Cinderella was used to this demanding and commanding treatment.

Cinderella's father had died of cancer when she was only 12 years old leving her his estate and wealth. But then her stepmother and stepsisters began to treat her horribly, making her clean, cook, and provide for all of them. Cindy wished she knew a way out of all this, but sadly, she was powerless against these evil women.

Cindy had met Snow in 7th grade, and since then, they were inseparable best friends. They had so much in common, their style, their interests, and their _family _life. Cinderella's stepmother hated Cindy, and Snow White's stepmother hated Snow. What did they _not_ have in common?

As soon as Snow walked up to Cindy and smiled, Cindy grabbed Snow and hugged her tightly. Winter break had been too long...she missed her bestfriend.

Aurora walked with pride through the halls of Walt Disney High, with Phillip's arm draped around her thin waist. She was sweating and panting because she and Phillip, her boyfriend, had just got done having "before school sex" in the back of his car. She fanned her hand in front of her face and sighed. Phillip calmed her down by grabbing her ass. Aurora smiled at him. Being the head cheerleader and the meanest girl in school had it's pros and cons.

"Slut." Somebody whispered. Aurora narrowed her eyes and looked into the direction of the voice. Then she saw a long brown high ponytail blow in the wind as the person ran to the girl's bathroom as fast as they could.

_Meg. _Aurora hated her with passion. Aurora huffed, smoothed out her cheer uniform, and continued to walk with her boyfriend to class.

Ariel decided to head into the bathroom to brush her hair before class started. She set down her designer purse on the counter, and began to shuffle through it for her hairbrush. Ariel had bright red hair, and because she dyed it that color so often, her hair would get tangled and rough. This was a heavy duty job.

She found her brush and began to comb through her hair with ease. Ariel heard somebody laugh as she continued to brush her hair. Ariel turned around.

"You know that's a fork, right?" Meg said, coming out of a stall. Ariel screamed in fright, Meg had startled her. "This is not a fork! It's a...dinglehopper!" Ariel said to Meg, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Okay. Whatever you say, airhead." Meg said, leaving the bathroom. Ariel groaned and continued brushing her hair with her dinglehopper.

Belle was just about to finish the last chapter in the book she was reading until she heard a deep voice call her name. She groaned and looked up and saw Gaston, who was smiling down at her.

Belle pushed up her glasses and ignored him. She picked up her book so she could continue readig, but Gaston snatched it away from her.

"Belle. Pretty girls don't read." Gaston said, tossing the book across the classroom.

"Gaston. May I have my book back please?" Belle asked him, sighing. Gaston shook his head and walked away from her.

"Fucking spaz." She muttered under breath, it wasn't very normal for Belle to cuss, but she hated Gaston so much that she did when ever she saw him. She got out of her seat to pick up her book and yelped when she bumped heads with somebody. Her glasses fell to the ground and she picked them up and began wiping them with her sleeve.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" A boy said, pushing past Belle and storming away. Belle watched him in shock as he sat down in a seat in the very back of the room.

_He needs to control his temper. _Belle thought.

Jasmine smiled when her second class was finally over, she walked out into the halls and was greeted by her friend, Aladdin. "Hi. Jasmine." He said nervously. "Hi, Aladdin." She said, smiling at him. Jasmine knew Aladdin had a crush on her, and she thought it was cute.

_If only he wasn't so shy to even talk to me. _Jasmine thought sadly.

"Hercules, Shang, Phoebus, and the rest of you! Come over here!" Mulan shouted to her football team. Mulan was the only girl on the football at Walt Disney High, she was really good in fact, but she got criticized a lot for it.

Some people thought she was a dyke and her parents didn't approve. They wanted her to play the piano and violin, not football. Which is why they never talked that much to her or show up at her games. That didn't matter to Mulan though. As long as she had her boyfriend, Shang, and her football team, Mulan was happy.

The whole team went over to the small girl and gasped. The football field, which used to be old looking and dry, was completely remodeled. The field was green and smooth, with built in sprinklers so it wouldn't dry up, the benches and lights were freshly painted and sturdy.

"Looks like the field got a makeover for Christmas." Hercules said in awe. Mulan nodded and smiled.

_This is going to be a great season. _She thought.

Rapunzel looked at the sign up sheet for this trimester's Electives. She nodded her head as she looked down the list slowly and smiled. She picked up a pen and began to sign her name down for art class. Then, suddenly a large hand plucked the pen out of her tiny hand.

"You signing up for art, Blondie?" Flynn, the school rebel and thief, asked her. Rapunzel froze in place.

Rapunzel nodded her head slowly in fear as she watched Flynn sign down his name for art also.

"See you there, sweetie." Flynn said, winking at her. He then began to run down the halls as the teachers yelled at him to stop. He didn't even give the pen back to her.

_Did he just steal a pen? _Rapunzel thought.

"I'm so excited for dance this trimester! Meg, you _have _to try out!" Esmerelda said to Megara, her best friend. Meg shook her head and crossed her arms.

"No. No. No! You've got to be kidding me!" Meg said looking over the list for this semester's Electives, sighing.

"Come on. Don't be a loner and sign up for study hall by yourself like last trimester!" Esmerelda said. "Plus, you can show off your legs for muscle boy over there..." Esmerelda said to Meg, glancing her head in the direction of Hercules. Hercules was in a circle and laughing with his friends, a couple of times though, he would stop and take a glance at Meg.

"Ew. Gross. No!" Meg said, shaking her head. "You are trying to tell me that I should join the dance team to impress..._that_." She said, pointing at Hercules in disgust. Esmerelda nodded her head. Meg rolled her eyes.

"Yes. He is hot, on the football team, and he likes YOU!" Esme said, nudging her friend.

"Uh, I'll try out for the dance team, but not for Wonderboy over there." Meg said, signing her name down. Esmerelda giggled and hugged her friend tightly.

Meg rolled her eyes again, waved goodbye to her best friend, and walked down the school halls to the main doors. She had a solo to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The next day at school, everyone was bubbling with excitement. Belle huffed and continued reading her book when she heard squeals of joy coming from an annoying group of girls at the end of the hall.

"What's all this about?" Belle said, taking her nose out of her book and pushing up her glasses. She groaned when she saw that Gaston was standing in front of her, smiling with pride.

"It's the dance this Friday, Belle. Do you want to know what lucky girl will be going with me?" Gaston asked her. Belle tried to walk away, but Gaston kept on getting in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hmmm..." Belle said, looking around the hall. "Aurora?" She asked him, pointing in Aurora's direction. Auroa and Phillip were making out against a locker. Gaston raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Uh. No, not _that _slut." Gaston said. "You, Belle." He said, placing his hands on his waist. Belle groaned.

"Sorry, Gaston. But, I'm not going to the dance..." Belle stuttered. "I have to go to the library..." She lied.

"Okay. But, if you change your mind...give me a call." Gaston said, winking at her. Then he turned around and walked away. Belle gagged.

_Spaz. _Belle thought.

"Okay, so the dance _and _this trimester's first football game are this Friday!" Mulan yelled at her team. She was _angry. _The trimester's first dance _and _football game were on the same exact day, and there wasn't much of a time difference. The football players widened their eyes and stepped slowly away from her.

"The game ends at 5:30, and the dance starts at 5:45, so we only have 15 minutes to put on our outfits?!" She screamed. Mulan was a tomboy, but still a girl, she _had _to have enough time to get ready. She wanted to impress Shang.

"We could just go in our uniforms..." Phoebus said to her. Mulan glared in his direction.

"You're kidding right?! NO GIRL WILL DANCE WITH YOU IF YOU SMELL LIKE SWEATY ASS, PHOEBUS!" She screamed at him. Mulan then took off her whistle around her small neck and angrily threw it at Phoebus.

He ducked and the whistle hit Hercules (who was behind Phoebus) in the head. "Ouch." Hercules said, rubbing his head.

Mulan frowned and looked at Shang. _I have to impress him. _She thought to herself.

"Dance tryouts are today." Phoebus said to Hercules. Hercules looked at him with a why-should-I-care look on his face.

"I heard from Esmerelda that Meg is trying out with her." Phoebus said to Hercules with a smirk. A lump formed in Hercules's throat.

"Really? Are we even allowed in there during that?" Hercules stammered to his best friend. Hercules had a big crush on Meg. She had everything he wanted in a girl. Beauty, attitude, and a witty personality. Meg was _something. _People thought she was mean and a bitch, but Hercules thought she was the most lovely thing in his life. But Meg wouldn't talk to him or give him the time of day.

"Yeah. Esmerelda is going to let us in. Afterwards, you can ask Meg to the dance." Phoebus said, smiling. A _BIGGER_ lump formed in Hercules's throat.

"But, Mulan said that we'll smell like sweaty ass if we go..." Hercules muttered. "Fuck Mulan. Do the deed, man! Do _the_ deed!" Phoebus said to him.

"Okay fine we'll go." Hercules said. Phoebus patted his back and they made their way to class.

"I'm _so_ excited! Dance team tryouts are today! And the dance and the football game are this Friday!" Esmerelda said to Meg, jumping up and down. Them and the other girls were waiting outside the gym door, so they could go inside the locker room and change for tryouts.

"Oh yeah. I'm so pumped." Meg said sarcastically. Then an older woman opened up the gym doors.

"Step inside the locker room, get dressed, and then come out and sit on the gym floor and wait your turn." The woman said to the girls, placing a sticker with a number on each and every one of them. "Then when it's _your_ turn, do any style of dance that you would like to do. If you have music, hand it to me and I will insert it into the radio before you start. Any questions?" The woman asked. The girls shook their heads.

The girls all shuffled in quietly and went inside the locker room to change. Meg began to feel a little bit uncomfortable when she had to change into her sports bra and black booty shorts. But when she realized everyone else was wearing the same exact thing, she calmed down.

When she stepped outside of the locker room into the gym, she panicked. Phoebus _and _Hercules were both sitting in the bleachers, in the very front. Meg and Hercules made eye contact for a second, then Meg ran over to Esmerelda.

"What the fuck?" Meg said to her. Esme smiled. "I invited them." She said. "Oh look, he's checking you out." Esmerelda said to her, looking at Hercules. Meg elbowed her in the ribs. Esmerelda winced.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you." Meg said to her. Esmerelda laughed and they both sat down on the gym floor with the other girls waiting their turns.

After about 10 girls tried out, it was Esmerelda's turn. She got up and handed the dance instructor a CD. In a split second, Esmerelda was dancing to "Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds.

She actually did a really good job and had Phoebus watching her in awe as she danced across the floor the whole time. She even winked at him during the solo. When Esmerelda was finished, she recieved a roar of applause. Esme bowed and sat back down.

"Megara." The dance instructor said, looking at a list of the girls trying out. Meg stood up, put on her tap shoes, and handed the woman a CD also. While she waited for the music to start, she warmed up her tapping skills for a moment. It had been a long time since she danced, but she was ready for this moment.

Instantly, Meg started to tap dance with skill and ease as "Live For The Night" by Krewella blasted through the whole entire gym. She tapped her way across the floor and smiled through the solo. A couple of times during the song though, she would catch Hercules watching her every move. She winked at him like Esmerelda did to Phoebus, and Hercules turned his head away from her.

Before the song was just about to be over, Meg did her grand finale move. But suddenly, she tripped and began to fall. As if by magic, somebody caught her and stopped her from falling onto the cold ground. She looked up and saw Hercules smiling down at her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

_Oh my God. _Meg thought to herself.


End file.
